


Into Battle

by lesbianmorgwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorgwen/pseuds/lesbianmorgwen
Summary: Gwen prepares Morgana for battle
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Into Battle

The two women stood in silence as Gwen helped Morgana put on her armour. Morgana stared out of the window at the approaching army, only visible in the darkness because of the glowing torches that they carried.

Eventually, Gwen spoke, "You don't have to do this Morgana. I'm sure that everyone would understand if you chose to stay here."

"I have to do this Gwen," Morgana replied, "So many will be risking their lives for Camelot. What kind of example would I be setting if I did not do the same?"

"I just don't want you to be harmed."

"I know, Gwen."

There was a knock on the door, before it was pushed open. Both women turned their heads to look at the visitor. Merlin stood in the doorway, his usually cheerful attitude replaced with solemnity and tiredness.

"Arthur wishes to know if you are still coming. He and the knights will be departing soon," he said.

"Yes, I'll only be minute," Morgana said with a smile.

Merlin hesitated for a moment in the doorway.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am."

Merlin considered her for a moment, before nodding and turning away from her.

A few seconds after he had left, Gwen finished with Morgana's armour. Morgana turned around to smile at her, but Gwen did not return it.

"Promise you'll come back?" she whispered.

"I cannot promise that."

"Please," Gwen insisted.

Morgana sighed, "I promise." She began to walk towards the door, but stopped halfway, "If I do not come back-"

"You just promised that you would."

"But if I don't, there's something I need to do."

Morgana strode the few steps towards Gwen and pressed her lips against Gwen's. After a moment, she pulled away, but Gwen moved her hand to the back of Morgana's neck to pull her back in again. A few seconds later, they both pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Now you have to come back," Gwen whispered.

Morgana smiled, "I'll try my best."


End file.
